


Are You Okay?

by HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Temporally deaf Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover/pseuds/HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover
Summary: Ben goes temporarily deaf, and his parents try to help him.





	Are You Okay?

AN: This story is from Greenninjaisbae Ninjago Scenarios! Chapter 20: Ninja x temporarilydeaf Lloyd from FanFiction.net, all credit goes to her. I just edited to match the star wars theme. Also on fanfiction.net in my account called "TheJediLover"

P.S.: Ben is eleven in this story

I don't own Star Wars.

...

Ben Solo's POV

I hit the side of my ear again, hoping to clear it of whatever substance that had taken residence in it. This had been happening for a few days now and was progressively getting worse. At first, I could kind of hear, but then it's like I went deaf in the space of two days! So right now I was trying to unblock them, clearly without any success. "COME ON!" I seethed in frustration, my noise alerting my mother.

"Ben are you alright?" my mother asked as she leaned on the doorframe. But to me, her lips moved but nothing came out. I looked at her confused and she asked it again. "Honey are you alright?" She looked really concerned but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Suddenly dad appeared at my side and appeared to be clicking his fingers in my face. I tilted my head slightly and he frowned.

"Ben, what did I just do before you saw me?" He asked, worried. I shrugged and his frown deepened. "Honey I think he seriously can't hear us!"

Mother's eyebrows rose rapidly and she called in Uncle Luke. As he was checking me out I saw father making a serious of gestures that were supposed to make some noise. I sighed and shook my head.

POP!

I gasped just as Uncle Luke clapped really loud next to my ear. I yelped in surprise and covered them. "SORRY!" he exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do with you, kid" father teased as he ruffled my hair.


End file.
